Jealous?
by Yaoi-Queen98
Summary: Sam starts to think that he doesn't mean much to Dean anymore and that Cas has taken place. Can Dean convince him otherwise? Wincest


Sam attempts to calm the intensity of the glare he sent Castiel's way. For some reason, the angel decided to drop by, while Sam and his brother were having greasy cheeseburgers for dinner, and start his own private conversation with Dean about something Sam didn't even bother to give a damn about. Just why though, he wondered, why had Dean dropped everything he was doing just to talk to Castiel? Sometimes they'd talk for so long that they'd forget the younger Winchester was in the room. Sam would quietly excuse himself and quietly excuse himself from the room. This time, however, Sam stayed. He watched the two closely and he noticed that Cas had, most likely, said something that made Dean laugh. Sam hadn't seen a smile that bright come from Dean in ages. How could have Castiel caused it so effortlessly? Why couldn't _he_ have that kind of effect on Dean? He was _his_ brother, after all. At that thought, Sam tosses his burger in the trash bin, got up from his spot, and stormed out of the motel room.

Ignoring Sam wasn't Dean's intention, but this had been some pretty important business. He was talking to Cas about their current case, a nest of rowdy vampires abducting and draining the blood from teenagers. Castiel had just found some clues on where the blood-sucking bastards could be hiding. That's all Cas was there for, as a helpful and nothing else. There was no possible way Cas held above Sam in Dean's heart. No way in hell. Especially since Dean's heart cared for Sam in a way a brother wasn't supposed to. Dean laughed when Castiel said something that was so "I am an angel of the Lord, so how in the hell do you expect me to understand that reference" that he couldn't help bursting out into chuckles. He almost had tears rolling down his face, but that soon stopped when he heard door slam. He turned his head in the direction Sam had once been in and when he didn't see his brother, he panicked. Where had Sam run off to? Dean excused himself from Cas, who just stood there awkwardly, and ran out of the room after his baby brother. "Sammy! Wait up!"

Sam had stomped passed the Impala, apparently too frustrated to realize that driving would be a better method of transportaton than walking, and off of the motel property entirely. He could've sworn he heard Dean's voice call for him, but brushed it off. Dean was probably still speaking with _that_ angel and hadn't even realized that he left. Now that he thought about it, he remembered when Castiel had been telling about the "profound bond" he and Dean shared and practically rubbbed it in his face. It was as if he was saying "I know your brother more than you ever will" and that couldn't be any more further from the truth. The memory pissed Sam off even more and he just kept walking forward. He was left completely unaware of the pair of footsteps that were slowly closing in on him from behind.

"Sammy! What's wrong?" Dean called out as he close the distance between him and his brother. When he finally got to Sam, he grabbed the other's arm and forced him to turn and face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he repeated as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He noticed how angry Sam looked and wondered what the hell could've pissed him off so badly that he'd storm off like that. "Was it something I did?" Dean asked suddenly. He was thinking back to the motel room and tried to think of what _he_ could've possibly done. He hadn't spoken to Sam for the last minutes because he'd been discussing the case with Cas. So what happened?

Sam tried to yank himself from Dean's grip, but Dean held him tightly in place. "Dean, let me go!" he growled at him. His eyes clouded as images of Dean and Castiel together came into his mind at that instant. They fit so well together, he didn't want to admit. "I'm fine, so just leave me alone!" he winced. That might have been a little more convincing if his voice hadn't cracked in the end. That and a few tears managed to escape from his eyes.

"Whoa, baby boy, what's with the waterworks?" Dean asked, surprised to tears slip down his brother's cheeks. He reverted back to the old nickname in hopes of getting Sam to calm down. Dean didn't release his arm, only loosened his grip slightly, but rubbed his fingers soothingly over Sam's upper arm. "Just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it. I promise," Dean assured his younger brother with a small smile.

Sam saw it his brother's face: he was truly concerned about him. His anger began to die out and shame was slowly taking its place. He hadn't meant to make Dean worry this much about him. He just couldn't stand to see Dean look so comfortable and freaking _happy_ with someone other than the brother he grew up with. How childish was that? "I'm sorry, De." More tears spilled down his face once his fury had completely emptied itself from his body. "You were just...damn it!"

Dean wraps his arms around his little brother and softly strokes his hair. "Stop crying, man. Just tell me what's wrong," he says gently. He paitently waits for Sam's wrecked sobs to calm into simple, slow breaths. Once Sam regains his composure, he comes clean to Dean.

"What is Cas to you?" he asks.

The elder Winchester arches an eyebrow. "What?"

"What is Cas to you, Dean?" Sam repeats.

The question stunned him to say the least. What does the angel have to do with anything?

"Sam, Cas is our friend. He helps out on cases and saves our asses from time to time. Why, Sam? What's this about?"

Sam's eyes squeezed shut in hopes of stopping the tears he felt coming on.

"Does Cas... mean more to you? Is it because of that 'profound bond' or whatever you guys have?"

"Whoa, whoa! Sammy what in the hell are you talking about?"

"Why is it that when he's here, it's like he's the center of your freaking universe?!"

Dean runs his fingers through his hair, completely frustrated. Where _was_ all this coming from? It sounded as if Sam was...

"Wait a minute-"

"Is it because of the demon blood? I haven't had any lately! I swear it-"

"Sammy! Can you _shut up_!" he succesfully cuts him off.

Dean takes in a deep breath. "Are you jealous of Cas?"

Sam's face suddenly flushes brightly and Dean's found his answer.

"Sam, you're my brother."

It was at that moment, Sam could've sworn he heard his heart break in his chest. He prepared himself for the next sentences he felt would effortless drip from his brother's lips. He'll shun him for feeling this way. They were _brothers_ after all.

"There's no one on this earth, or friggin' anywhere else, who'd understand me better than you do. I've been to hell and back for you and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Sam's heart glued itself back into a powerful warmth.

"This whole 'demon blood' thing, we can fix this. We'll find a way to fix it. We always do," Dean leans up to press his lips against his brother's forehead, but Sam navigates him to his lips.

Dean's eyes widened at the sudden spark that went through him. This wasn't supposed to happen, not that wanted to stop it. In the back of his mind he knew that this was wrong, but his big brother instincts told him to comfort Sam by any means necessary. If that meant being kissed by his little brother, then so frickin' be it.

Sam pulls away after a few seconds, face redder than before.

"So..." he says.

"Cas and I definitely aren't close enough to do that, baby boy," Dean smirks and pulls him in for another, deeper, kiss.

Meanwhile, a nosey angel watches from afar with a pretty smug smile on his face.

It was about damn time.

**_A/N: Just for the record, I DONT ship Wincest... I'm a Destiel fangirl to the fricking bone. This literally came out of nowhere. I hope you enjoyed it~!_**


End file.
